90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury Sable
Year-to-year changes 1991 Much unlike its twin Ford counterpart, the Ford Taurus, just a little over 100,000 Mercury Sables were sold as of 1991. The lineup consisted of base GS and higher level LS models, both either as a 4-door sedan or 4-door station wagon. 1992 The Sable was cosmetically updated for its second generation, starting with the 1992 model year. The GS and LS were carried over as well. 1995 It's no surprise that Sable was Mercury's best-selling line of sedans and wagons, because they were the counterpart of Ford's Taurus, the perennial best seller on the American market. Sable competed in the crowded midsize market not only with Taurus, but also with Honda Accord, Chevy Lumina, Dodge Intrepid, Toyota Camry and Nissan Maxima. A new Luxury Touring Sedan (LTS) model was introduced for 1995. The LTS came with all the LS standard equipment, including power windows, bucket seats and automatic parking brake release, and added dual leather 6-way power seats, special alloy wheels (chrome wheels are optional), and an upgraded interior. The base and LS Sables were essentially carryover models, the biggest change being new taillamps. Under the skin, the base V6 engine was improved in the areas of durability, noise and vibration. Engine cooling and heater performance also was improved, and the coolant change interval was extended up to four years or 50,000 miles. All Sable owners were now able to ride a bit smoother, as suspension refinements included new struts with revised valving, and a resized stabilizer bars. Wagon models, when ordered with a front bench seat, came standard with a rear-facing cargo-area jump seat with a 60/40 split folding seatback, giving seating capacity for eight. Standard equipment on all Sables included dual airbags, air conditioning, tachometer and tilt steering wheel. Two V6 engines were available, both producing 140 horsepower. The optional larger displacement engine, however, cranked out more torque. 1996 Being Mercury's bestseller and stablemate to Ford's Taurus, the Sable also gets a total rework for '96. The new platform supports a rounder body that’s more rigid than t he previous design. It’s also nearly 8 in. longer. Available in sedan and wagon body styles--each in base GS and higher-priced LS trim (the LTS model is discontinued), Sable offers two powertrains depending on trim package. Cars competing against Sable include the Chevy Lumina, Dodge Intrepid, Honda Accord and Toyota Camry. Base Sables are equipped with the refined Vulcan 145-horsepower 3.0-liter pushrod V6. The engine is quieter and smoother-running than last year's version. LS buyers are treated to a new 200-horsepower 3.0-liter 24-valve Duratec V6. Both engines are mated to 4-speed automatics and are scheduled to go 100,000 miles between tuneups. A new suspension system utilizing struts up front and an independent Quadralink strut layout in the rear helps control dive and squat. Inside, the new interior features an integrated control panel that combines audio and climate-control functions in a single unit. Six-passenger sedans come with a flippable/foldable center console that converts from a seat to an armrest to a plain ol’ console. This feature is standard on GS, optional on LS. A passive antitheft system is standard on LS models. It uses a special ignition key with radio-transmission technology to "talk" to the car before it will start. Standard features include air conditioning, variable-assist power steering and stainless-steel exhaust. The options list covers ABS, central locking, leather seats, integrated child safety seat (for wagons) and leather upholstery. Retail prices As of mid-1994: *'$18,210 '(1995 Mercury Sable GS 4DR Sedan) *'$19,360 '(1995 Mercury Sable GS 4DR Wagon) *'$20,470 '(1995 Mercury Sable LS 4DR Sedan) *'$21,570 '(1995 Mercury Sable LS 4DR Wagon) As of June 15, 1995: *'$18,995 '(1996 Mercury Sable GS 4DR Sedan) *'$20,015 '(1996 Mercury Sable GS 4DR Wagon) *'$21,295 '(1996 Mercury Sable LS 4DR Sedan) *'$22,355 '(1996 Mercury Sable LS 4DR Wagon) Shipping prices *'$535 '(1994 and early 1995 models) *'$550 '(1995-1999 models) Gallery 95sable.jpg|1993-1995 Mercury Sable 4-door sedan 95sable2.jpg 96sable.jpg|1996 Mercury Sable 4-door sedan 96sable2.jpg 96sable3.jpg|1996 Mercury Sable 4-door sedan (red) 96sablewagon.jpg|1996 Mercury Sable 4-door wagon 96sablewagon2.jpg 96sable_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1996-1999 Mercury Sable Category:Mercury Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons Category:6-cylinder vehicle images Category:Mid-size cars Category:Front-wheel drive vehicles Category:1986 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2005